December 12, 2014 Smackdown results
The December 12, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 9, 2014 at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. Summary On the final stop before WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs ... and Stairs, SmackDown became extremely volatile as a slew of Superstars and Divas fought for pay-per-view momentum, using every physical and psychological means at their disposal. Before 15-time World Champion John Cena could properly kick off SmackDown, Seth Rollins interrupted, making it clear to his imminent Tables Match opponent that his time was up while the “Future of WWE’s” time was, in fact, now. As the war of words rose to a fever pitch, an intense Cenation leader made it known that, after Sunday's pay-per-view showdown, the only thing Rollins would realize was that he just wasn't ready. In recent weeks, tensions have been extremely high between WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz & Damien Mizdow and their WWE TLC No. 1 contenders The Usos — over Miz's recent interactions with Jimmy's wife Naomi. In the shadow of that turmoil, the Samoan warriors earned a hard-fought SmackDown victory over Cesaro & Tyson Kidd with the Samoan Splash. While the win was impressive, perhaps the more notable moment came when Miz and his stunt double made an early departure from the announce table to speak to Naomi about an apparent negative phone call from The A-lister's agent. Click here to find out how that conversation played out as well as Naomi's later conversation with Jimmy Uso. Ready to battle AJ Lee for her title at WWE TLC, Divas Champion Nikki Bella took on Alicia Fox on SmackDown. With her Slammy Award-winning Diva of the Year adversary looking on, Nikki overcame her opponent with the Rack Attack. She then delivered a post-match encore of the finishing maneuver to send a definitive message to AJ. With Stardust standing on the SmackDown announce table, the “Muscle of The New Day” Big E overcame Goldust with the Big Ending. Will that be the final result when Big E & Kofi Kingston go head-to-head with Gold & Stardust this Sunday on the WWE TLC Kickoff show? After Jack Swagger made Titus O’Neil tap out to the Patriot Lock, a surprise Russian flag dropped in on his post-match celebration. While The Real American attempted to grasp what was happening, his WWE TLC opponent Rusev — flanked by Lana — emerged to raise his United States Championship high in the air. After being left in a pile of destruction on Raw, Dolph Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan fired back at their WWE TLC opponents in Six-Man Tag Team action on SmackDown's main event. As chaos completely broke down in the match's final moments, Ryback ultimately reigned supreme over Luke Harper with Shell Shocked. But the action was just getting started. For in a post-match free-for-all, Ziggler and Rowan cleared house with a ladder battering ram as The Big Guy blasted his prey with a chair. The Showoff then leaped onto all three of their adversaries from the top of the ladder out into the ringside floor. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Alicia Fox *Big E (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Goldust (w/ Stardust) *Jack Swagger defeated Titus O’Neil by submission *Ryback, Dolph Ziggler & Erick Rowan defeated Luke Harper, Big Show & Kane Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena and Seth Rollins table their discussion SD_799_Photo_049.jpg SD_799_Photo_050.jpg SD_799_Photo_053.jpg SD_799_Photo_054.jpg SD_799_Photo_055.jpg SD_799_Photo_056.jpg The Usos v Cesaro and Tyson Kidd SD_799_Photo_006.jpg SD_799_Photo_007.jpg SD_799_Photo_010.jpg SD_799_Photo_016.jpg SD_799_Photo_020.jpg SD_799_Photo_027.jpg Nikki Bella v Alicia Fox SD_799_Photo_032.jpg SD_799_Photo_033.jpg SD_799_Photo_035.jpg SD_799_Photo_036.jpg SD_799_Photo_039.jpg SD_799_Photo_047.jpg Jack Swagger v Titus O’Neil SD_799_Photo_058.jpg SD_799_Photo_065.jpg SD_799_Photo_066.jpg SD_799_Photo_069.jpg SD_799_Photo_070.jpg SD_799_Photo_072.jpg Big E v Goldust SD_799_Photo_075.jpg SD_799_Photo_076.jpg SD_799_Photo_079.jpg SD_799_Photo_080.jpg SD_799_Photo_083.jpg SD_799_Photo_085.jpg Ryback, Ziggler & Rowan v Harper, Big Show & Kane SD_799_Photo_086.jpg SD_799_Photo_088.jpg SD_799_Photo_091.jpg SD_799_Photo_110.jpg SD_799_Photo_113.jpg SD_799_Photo_116.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #799 at CAGEMATCH.net * #799 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events